The Dorei Interstellar Federation
The Dorei Interstellar Federation is only now beginning to involve itself in the affairs of the wider universe, with the opening of a wormhole connecting to the United Nations of Humanity. The Dorei are a race of humanoids who, among the races, are fairly similar to Humans in anatomical construction, though certain aspects of their internal biology and external appearance are difference. On a whole they tend to be more colorful than humans in skin complexion; from a pale white base complexion the Dorei nations go in one of three general directions: teal, blue, or purple. They also possess the peculiar aspect of skin spots; unlike Human freckles these spots are larger and are uniform in general area, if not shape, along the figure of a Dorei (From head to toe, running along the torso to the hips and outer legs to the heel and top of the foot). Spots are generally of a different spectrum of Dorei complexion to the rest of the body, though each Dorei macroethnic group has a varying capacity for someone to have spots near to the rest of their skin. Hair tends to be in similar hues, with some of the Dorei Matash nations also having shown a trait for a yellow-red hue in a minority. Physically their heights tend to be similar between the sexes, unlike Humans, though Dorei women favor an hourglass figure similar to human females while Dorei men tend to have thicker arms and shoulder blades and larger feet and calves. Race Information The Dorei Interstellar Federation Government Type: Federation Economy: Free-Market 15RCP + 3 roll from dice = 18RCP cap Doreia Sector - Core Sector (Free) w/ 3 Major Systems (Doreia, Ji'Doreia/New Doreia, Halla) $6,000 GDP + $4,000 GDP - 2 RCP Astranai Sector - Colony Sector (free) w/ 1 Major System (Astranai) $3,000 GDP + $2,000 GDP - 1 RCP Tryniai Sector - Colony Sector (free) w/ 1 Major System (Tryniai) $3,000 GDP + $2,000 GDP - 1 RCP Daxai Sector - Colony Sector (free) w/ 1 Major System (Daxai) $3,000 GDP Unrila Sector - Colony Sector (free) w/ 1 Major System (Unrila) $3,000 GDP Lusha Sector - Colony Sector (3 RCP) w/ 1 Major System (Lusha) $5,000 GDP Sylvan Sector - Colony Sector (3 RCP) w/ 1 Major System (Sylvan) $5,000 GDP $10,000 Core + $22,000 6 Colonies = $32,000GDP Wormhole Junction - 1 Connection - 1 RCP 200 + 40 points Shipyard Capacity: 1 RCP Controlling Interest in Unclaimed Sector: 1 RCP Espionage Investment (Sentient Intelligence, Counterintelligence): 3 RCP 3 + 2 Additional Starting Techs: 2 RCPs Racial Advantage: +1 Ship Protection - Since they became space-faring before the Eta Carinae Nova restored hyperspace access the Dorei initially designed interstellar ships that had to be rugged and survivable for months, even years, in the emptiness of interstellar space as they traversed their nearby stars with gravito-magnetic drives (Heim drives). Considering this and their extra centuries of practice in starship construction, the Dorei have become experts in constructing starships capable of surviving damage from combat or incident through superior subdivision planning, system distribution, and internal structure and bulkhead arrangements. Tax Income (30% rate): $10,080/year ($9,600 Base + $480 Bonus from Tech) Starting Military Upkeep: $3,200/year Social Services Spending: $1,600/year Yearly Spending Budget: $5,280< 240 Shipyard Points 5 Capital Slipways: 100 Points 8 Cruiser Slipways: 80 Points 12 Escort Slipways: 60 Points Techs: High Performance Circuitry VI/AI Fusion-powered Rails Improved Stellar Navigation Aides Modern Weaponry Virtual Banking 2250 Completed Techs: VI/AI Fire Control Improved Production Techniques 2251 Completed Techs: Advanced Improved Construction Techniques Predictive Gunnery 2252 Completed Techs: Improved Stellar Navigation Techniques Improved Production Facilities VI Economic Management Hardened Armor Datalinks 2253 Completed Techs: Secured Trade Routes VI/AI Economic Oversight Missile Miniaturization Starting Forces: $32,000 Space Unit Allocation: $22,400 10 DNs - $5,000 20 BBs - $6,000 6 BCs - $1,500 10 CHs - $1,500 30 CLs - $3,000 50 DDs - $3,000 20 FFs - $800 44 KVs - $1,300 20 Scouts - $300 Fleet Organization Battle Fleet 2 DNs (1 Command, 1 Battle) 4 BBs 1 BBM 1 CH (Carrier) 2 CHs 5 CLs 14 DDs (currently 12) 4 Scouts (currently 2) 1 Fleet Logistics Cruiser 1 Logistics Cruiser 1 Logistics Ship A Dorei Battle Fleet is divided into two groups. The Battle Element consists of the Battle Dreadnought, all four battleships, four cruisers, and 8 Destroyers (soon to be 12); it is responsible for directly engaging an enemy fleet (either by itself or in coordination with another fleet's Battle Element). The Support Element includes the Command Dreadnought, the Carrier, a Defense Cruiser, and two Sentinels, as well as generally having the Scouts and Logistic Ships attached to them. It is responsible for conducting command and control during a fleet engagement and directing fighter operations. 1st Battle Fleet: Sector 4719 2nd Battle Fleet: Sector 4619 3rd Battle Fleet: Sector 4618 4th Battle Fleet: Sector 4318 5th Battle Fleet: Sector 4519 Expeditionary Group (5 in all) 1 PAC (Planetary Assault Carrier) w/ 6 Marine Battalions, 1 Artillery Regiment, 1 VTOL Wing, and 1 Atmo Fighter Wing 1 CH (Carrier) 1 CL (Planetary Assault) w/ 6 Marine Battalions, 1 Artillery Regiment 4 Frigates 8 Corvettes 2 Scouts 1 Logistics Cruiser 1 Logistics Ship An Expeditionary Group is used for planet-based operations, particularly in the Jexan Sector. It consists of a Planetary Assault Carrier that ferries a large number of Marines as well as a Gunboat force, Expeditionary Carrier that sacrifices the Point Defense of a normal carrier for support facilities and a Planetary Assault Cruiser that can ferry two battalions or more from the elite Planetary Landing Service. Frigates and Corvettes make up the escort element, with 2 Scouts for picket duty. 1st Expeditionary Group Sector 4318 2nd Expeditionary Group Sector 4418 3rd Expeditionary Group Sector 4519 (Assigned to Faron Fleet Base, Jexan Statelets Zone) 4th Expeditionary Group Sector 4719 5th Expeditionary Group Sector 4617 Jexan Sector (4418) Force Command 2nd Expeditionary Group 2 Jani-class Expeditionary Cruisers 4 Kannal-class Assault Cruisers - 12 Marine Battalions attached 4 Tifana-class Korvetten Judara Sector (4318) Force Command 4th Battle Fleet 1 Kannal-class Assault Cruiser - 4 Marine Battalions attached 4 Migali-class Frigates 4 Laytuno-class Patrol Korvettes Ground Forces Ground Unit Allocation: $10,889 450 Mechanized Divisions - $2,250 207 Armored Divisions - $1,449 306 Mobile Infantry Divisions - $1,530 345 Artillery Regiments - $1,725 346 Atmospheric Fighter Wings - $1,740 345 VTOL Wings - $1,735 160 Marine Battalions - $480 18 Major System Defense Armored Corps: 3 Armored Divisions 1 Artillery Regiment 1 Atmo Fighter Wing 1 VTOL Wing 150 Maneuver Corps: 3 Mechanized Infantry Divisions 1 Artillery Regiment 1 Atmo Fighter Wing 1 VTOL Wing 153 Assault Corps: 1 Armored Division 2 Mobile Infantry Divisions 1 Artillery Regiment 1 Atmo Fighter Wing 1 VTOL Wing Federal Planetary Landing Service: 160 Battalions 15 Artillery Regiments 15 Atmo Fighter Wings 15 VTOL Wings Dorei Sector Defense Support Force: 5 Artillery Regiments 5 Atmo Fighter Wings 5 VTOL Wings Astranai Sector Defense Support Force: 4 Artillery Regiment 4 Atmo Fighter Wing 4 VTOL Wing Judara Sector Defense Support Force: 1 Atmo Fighter Wing Dorei History The Dorei have a history that would seem almost recognizable to most Humans; ancient cultures that were primarily monarchial and autocratic, variances coming in a couple cases where a combination of cultural evolution and local conditions inspired the rise of more open forms of government (similar to the rise of the Greek poleis of Human history, though the Dorei have three such examples), and then a progression from this point to eventual industrialization. The Dorei in age are fairly close to Humans and most observers consider the key difference to be a lack of a "Fall of Rome"-like situation to delay development. The Dorei were space-faring by the 14th Century of Humanity, but due to the lack of hyperspace access of the time the Dorei spread into the nearby systems using much slower gravito-magnetic drives ("Heim drives" to humans); a long and laborous process that required decades of efforts to colonize nearby systems and virtually ensured the political distance and even independence of many of these settlements. Following the Eta Carinae supernova, the Dorei were quickly made aware of the existence of hyperspace due to raids by a neighboring alien race, the Jexans, against their outlying colonies, including one bold raid on Doreia itself. The capture of Jexan ships in that raid and some peripheral contact with other races from the long-collapsed Sorensians, now finally returning to the stars with hyperspace restored, led to the development of Dorei hyperdrives. At this point, the leading nations of Doreia - the Astra, Tryni, Dax, and Lushan, all of which still maintained tenuous sovereignty over colonies in the adjoining systems - came to the same conclusion; if the Dorei did not unify under a common government, their conquest by the Jexans or some other race was assured. These states - two democratic republics, an oligarchical republic, and a constitutional monarchy - formed the Interstellar Federation. It was initially a decentralized body, with two legislative houses - the Assembly of National Representatives that was elected by each nation's electors according to each nation's traditions and laws - and the Council of the Nations (typically called the Senate by Humans) that was appointed by national governments. At the very top was the Council of State, in which every Head of State and/or Government of the Federation's members sat, meeting annually and electing one of their number to the Presidency-General of the Federation. Rules regulating the terms of the President-General and how long each nation had to wait for another term were established to guarantee fluidity to the leadership. With the Four Great Nations of the Dorei setting up this body, most of the other remaining nations fell in step over the following decades. The colonies would too, as the Jexan raids for materials and slaves grew more vicious and common, and shortly after the Getan of Unrila System joined the Federation, the Jexans opened war on the entire body. The First War of Unification was the bloodiest interstellar war the Dorei had ever known. The Jexan still had a larger hyperspace fleet at this time, and with this they kept the Dorei on the defensive for five years, attacking systems at will regardless of whether the targeted communities were nations of the Federation or not. Thousands of Dorei not killed in battle or by orbital bombardment were carted off to the Jexan Statelets as war prizes to be distributed among their chiefs and Jinahs for use in service sector work. Slowly, over these years, the Dorei managed to arrange sufficient defenses to protect their richest, most advanced system from Jexan raids, and to build their fleet up. The sixth and seventh years saw the Jexan losses mount as the Dorei finally completed new building and refit programs to field a sizable fleet of hyperspace-capable ships. Finally, eight years into the war, the Dorei took the offensive, using their larger industrial and economic base, as well as the final accession of every star-faring nation of their race, to power a full-scale invasion of the Jexan Home Systems. The Jexan Statelets, having already suffered the loss of many ships from the failed attacks of the prior years, were not equipped politically or militarily to repulse the Dorei attacks. Chiefs and Jinnahs across the Jexan colony worlds surrendered to Dorei Landing Forces and signed what to Humans would be called "unequal treaties", subordinating their states' economies to the Dorei and giving Dorei citizens extraterritorial rights. Only on the Jexan Homeworld, where the Great Jinnah Dummatha rallied the most powerful of the Jexan rulers, did the Dorei face significant opposition. The Jexan Campaign took three years to bring Dummatha and his troops to ground, despite almost unceasing control of orbital space, due to the fanatical opposition of the loyal population to their chiefs and Jinnahs. Captured in a raid on a mountain village where he was hiding, Dummatha finally grudgingly accepted a treaty with the Dorei Federation. As the Federation leadership was eager to avoid further bloodshed from the occupation, they did not annex the systems of the Jexans; they did, however, secure the immediate release of all Dorei held as servants or slaves, the outlawing of slavery, extraterritorial rights for Dorei in Jexan territory, and favorable trade and resource access terms, as well as recognition for any Jexan clan chief or Jinnah that maintained his independence and separate treaties with the Federation. The peace that resulted lasted for forty years, during which the Jexan Jinnahs smoldered in humiliation at how they had been beaten by a race they considered inferior. Ironically their chance to throw off the Dorei shackles would come from other Dorei; the Kingdoms of the Sindai. The Sindai were the one macro-ethnic group of the Dorei not affected by the social and political evolutions of the others. These dark purple-skinned, blue and teal-dotted nations of the Dorei Southern Hemisphere and the continent of Sina had clung to their polytheist faith and rigid social class structures despite all the costs associated with this. The Kings of the Sindai ruled as absolute monarchs, their subjects' wealth, property, and very lives a written order away from being taken. They were the only Dorei nations left that had no offworld holdings; during the pre-hyperspace centuries, when the Nations of the other continents still competed with one another, the Sindai could remain content in their place, but the rise of the Federation had changed everything. They were soon the only Dorei nations left that were not part of the Federation, and they absolutely refused to join it. Fearing that the Federation would eventually subjugate their Kingdoms and cast them off their thrones and yet sensing opportunity from some growing opposition to the continued polity in the smaller nations and offworld colony nations, the Kings of the Sindai performed a remarkable action; they emulated their foes. The High Council of Sina unified the Kingdoms under a common banner, each Great King to rule his own Kingdom and to join in making decisions for the entire Council with his peers. The Sindai soon initiated contact with the Great Jinnah Tarlloth, the son of Dummatha, and offered to help him regain his peoples' pride if he supported their own efforts to destroy the Federation by launching space-borne attacks while the Sindai armies prepared for a large-scale amphibious and aerial invasion of the other Dorei continents. Thus the Second War of Unification kicked off; the Great Jinnah provoked two-thirds of the Statelets to join him and his vassals in revolt and the Sindai, exploiting the trunucated peacetime Dorei fleet sortieing to invade the Jexan territory, launched an invasion of their neighboring continents under cover of their own new light space warships. The Second War was a shorter, more furious war; though its initial days saw much bloodier fighting than any in the First War, the Sindai soon exhausted their reserves. They had underestimated the cohesion of the Federation, gambling all that their blitzkrieg attack could prompt other Dorei nations to break away and regain their independence Though their missile attacks devastated most of the capital of Darnis, which even briefly fell to their armies as part of a successful offensive in the continent of Lushana, the Sindai were beaten back by raw numbers. Even with the Jexans tying down the Dorei fleet, the Sindai were unable to exploit the evening of the odds, and as the first year of the war wound to a close they lost all energy and cohesion. Within six months of the second year of the war, new lighter warships rushed into service tilted space control firmly into Federation hands, and the use of newly-developed energy theater shielding permitted the Dorei Federation to withstand further missile attacks, including attempts at using nuclear weapon bombardment to break the Federation's will to continue fighting. The invasion of Sina was a bloody affair to be sure, ensuring that by war's end the Second War would be up to three-quarters the casualties of the First despite only being fought for a quarter of the time. One by one the Sindai Kingdoms surrendered, unable to keep fighting, while peasant revolts spread to their overextended, casualty-depleted armies. With the Sindai nations occupied the Federation turned its attention to the Jexans. This time there was no invasion of Jexanara; the Dorei war fleet swept the rebuilt Jexan fleet from the space around the main system and began a desultory orbital bombardment of any identified military or government target. Hundreds of thousands of Jexan died in the bombardment, including Great Jinnah Tarlloth and all his heirs. With the destruction of the entire line of Great Jinnahs and no ruler to unify them, the Statelets and the Jinnahates of Jexanara lost their will to continue the fight and again surrendered and accepted Dorei terms. The Dorei were more demanding this time; though the fighting on Doreia itself had made them unwilling to invest in the bloody effort of directly annexing the Jexans, the Dorei demanded further trade and economic concessions, including a massive war indemnity and control of the Jexan customs office and tax services to ensure prompt payment; surviving Jexan rulers who enslaved Dorei citizens during the war were taken under charges and tried in Dorei courts for their violation of the treaty; the Dorei also secured the ascension of a favorable Jinnah to the position of Great Jinnah of Jexanara and gained basing rights for the Federation in the sector. The Sindai were dealth with far more harshly. The Federation had confirmed they had instigated the war and the Dorei Nations were determined to deal with the autocrats of Sindai permanently. The eight Kingdoms of the Sindai were taken as mandates by the Federation; to not offend the sensibilities of smaller nations, including standing monarchies, in their Federation (the same nations that the Sindai had been hoping to detach, it should be noted), the Dorei did not dissolve the Sindai Kingdoms but instead forced all the standing rulers and adult heirs to denounce the throne. Child-monarchs were arranged, who would be raised by tutors and nannies from non-Sindai Nations, and their governments forced to accept the adoption of constitutions and the Tricameral system of the Lushan - a democratic National Assembly, a Chamber of Notables for the urbanized middle class and commoner upper class, and a Council of Lords that possessed primarily advisory powers over legislation and was made up of certain ancient aristocratic lines. The Sindai Kingdoms were also arranged to hold plebiscites for Federation membership after the 20 year mandates over their rule ended. At the time there were some who expected that the proud Sindai Kingdoms would never vote to join the Federation; even their lowest peasants retained a form of gruff pride in their heritage and background that would defy being brought into the greater whole. But the Years of the Mandate introduced sweeping social changes to the Sindai. Centuries of forced isolation and repression broke under the tide of investments and information that came from the Mandate breaking down the old barriers of trade and communication. By the end of the Mandate a new generaiton of Sindai who had only been children during the War had grown up and wanted to join their fellow Dorei in reaching for the stars. The plebiscite succeeded in all but one Sindai nation - the Avenda, who would spend another century as an independent state until finally acceding in a second plebiscite. The success of the Sindai Mandates was illustrated thirty-five years after the plebiscites were held, when King Faron XXIV of Hargano was elected President-General of the Federation by the Council of State. He would be the first President-General to enjoy re-election under the Federal Reform Acts that came a quarter century after the 2nd War, serving for ten years before stepping down. Under King Faron XXIV the Dorei saw a number of new technologies bear fruit and the prosperity of their Nations reach new heights. Over the centuries since the Second War, the Dorei Federation has slowly federalized. It had initially been conceived as a loose confederation of nations, bound together in mutual defense against an alien threat. But as the centuries went on and communication networks, and inter-national relationships and trade became commonplace, the Dorei experienced a shift in how they viewed themselves. While one might still be identified as an Astran or a Lushan or a Sindai, many nations saw increasing numbers of people begin to consider themselves Dorei first and foremost. As the Interstellar Wars began to rock distant sectors and the Dorei found themselves in a galaxy that could still be very unsafe, the Federation consolidated. Constitutional reforms and amendments shifted how power was orientated in their government. The Federation gained more power of taxation and authority over trade, more regulatory authority and larger budgets for defense, all through legislative action supported by the various national electorates. The Council of State maintained importance in constitutional function, the President-General continuing to be the leader of the state, but the Assembly of Representatives and Council of Nations found their power increasing, and the Ministerial Reform Acts of Federation Year 253 (2099AD Human Calendar) reformed the Federation's administrative system and executive branch to place most day-to-day authority in the hands of the Minister of the Federation, an official appointed by the Federal Legislature in common session and approved by the President-General (to a human political observer, the Federation Minister is akin to the Prime Minister of a Westminster or parliamentary government). There is even a movement to place the Presidency-General up for common election, though it is not very powerful and most Dorei prefer to leave the Council of State and Presidency-General alone. In recent decades the Dorei have extended more trade feelers outside of their traditional areas, particularly after the discovery of a stable wormhole in the Astranai Sector that connects to one in the United Nations of Humanity. The trade between Humans and Dorei has caused the Astranai Sector to become the wealthiest of Dorei colonial regions, though Doreia and the adjoining systems Ji'Doreia ("New Doreia") and Halla continue to be the economic heart of the Interstellar Federation. Though there have been various insurrections and difficulties with the Jexans over the centuries, the Dorei influence over the Jexanara Jinnahate and the Jexan Statelets remains formidable, and the Dorei gain much revenue from their domination of Jexan trade. There have also been more recent developments of note. After two centuries of isolating itself from the power blocs of the galaxy, the Dorei Federation ended that isolation in a major way, dispatching a strong portion of the defensive Dorei Navy to join the Human-led Coalition against the Sorensians. The Dorei participated in the War of the Sorensian Armada, fighting alongside the other races at the Battles of Victory Station and Coeisavph while providing support for the Valatori in their efforts to knock out the Armada's support infrastructure. The cost was severe in blood and material but victory ended forever the threat of the slavering Sorensians returning to galactic prominence. Risk and opportunity now beckons in the Sorensian Chaos. The War of the Armada brought about a new political division amongst the Dorei, between those who believe the time has come to assume a major role in galactic affairs and those who believe the Dorei policy of political neutrality, with all diplomatic activity focused on maintaining trade, should be preserved. Currently the former group is prevailing, having signed the Treaty of Astranai with the Valatori Famelo and the Iase to divide the riches of the "Gold Rush" sectors, which includes the newly-colonized world of Judara. Efforts to join the Humans in outright support and defense of Victory Station have not yet born fruit, however, with the losses of the War making Dorei politicians cautious in extending their remaining forces. Whether the policies of engagement continue to prevail in the Cabinet and Legislature remains to be seen. Ship Classes Saniri-class Command Dreadnought Dreadnought Hull Beam/Missile/Ballistic: 30/10/60 Modules: Large: C3 Equipment Large: Fighter Hanger (Fighter Wing contains 1 Bouncer Squadrons, 1 Multi-Role, 2 Interceptor) Large: Passive Protection Large: Passive Protection Large: Support Facilities Small: Point Defense Array Small: ECM Number in Fleet: 5 Jamar-class Battle Dreadnought Dreadnought Hull Beam/Missile/Ballistic: 50/20/30 Large: ECM, Passive Protection Large: Additional Weaponry Large: Additional Weaponry Large: Passive Protection Large: Passive Protection Small: Point Defense Array Small: Point Defense Array Number in Fleet: 5 Hwahl-class Battleship Missile Battleship Hull Beam/Missile/Ballistic: 30/60/10 Large: Additional Weaponry Large: Additional Weaponry Large: Passive Protection Large: Point Defense Array, ECM Small: Point Defense Array Number in Fleet: 5 Andiro-class Battleship Battleship Hull Beam/Missile/Ballistic: 50/20/30 Large: Additional Weaponry Large: Passive Protection Large: Passive Protection Large: Point Defense Array, ECM Small: Point Defense Array Number in Fleet: 20 Karo Tana-class Planetary Assault Carrier Battleship Hull Beam/Missile/Ballistic: 30/20/50 Large: Marine Landing Force, Marine Landing Force Large: Gunboat Hanger (Interface/Striker Gunboats) Large: ECM, Point Defense Array Large: Planetary Assault Weaponry, Planetary Assault Weaponry Small: Marine Landing Force Number in Fleet: 5 Jani-class Expeditionary Cruiser Battlecruiser Hull Beam/Missile/Ballistic: 60/10/30 Large: Gunboat Hanger (Striker Dropships) Large: Passive Protection Large: Point Defense Array, ECM Number in Fleet: 2, plus 2 building Kannal-class Assault Cruiser Battlecruiser Hull Beam/Missile/Ballistic: 40/20/40 Large: Marine Landing Force, Planetary Assault Weaponry Large: ECM, Point Defense Array Large: Passive Protection Number in Fleet: 4 Sina-class Carrier Heavy Cruiser Hull Beam/Missile/Ballistic: 20/40/40 Large: Fighter Hanger (2 Multi-Role, 2 Interceptor) Large: Fighter Hanger (2 Bomber, 1 Bouncer, 1 Lancer) Small: ECM Small: Point Defense Array Number in Fleet: 5 Lushan-class Expedition Carrier Heavy Cruiser Hull Beam/Missile/Ballistic: 10/30/60 Large: Fighter Hanger (2 Multi-Role, 2 Interceptor) Large: Fighter Hanger (2 Bouncer, 2 Lancer) Small: Support Facilities Small: ECM Number in Fleet: 5 Igasana-class Fleet Cruiser Heavy Cruiser Hull Beam/Missile/Ballistic: 40/30/30 Large: Additional Weaponry Large: Passive Protection Small: Point Defense Array Small: Additional Weaponry Number in Fleet: 10 Traynari-class Fleet Logistics Cruiser Heavy Cruiser Hull Beam/Missile/Ballistic: 30/50/20 Large: Support Facilities Large: Support Facilities Small: Support Facilities Small: Support Facilities Number in Fleet: 5 Kendara-class Hunter-Killer Cruiser Heavy Cruiser Hull Beam/Missile/Ballistic: 70/10/20 Large: Additional Engine Capacity. Additional Engine Capacity Large: ECM, Additional Weaponry Small: ECM Small: Support Facilities Number in Fleet: 0, 4 building and 8 planned Mojana-class Planetary Assault Cruiser Light Cruiser Hull Beam/Missile/Ballistic: 15/25/60 Large: Marine Landing Force, Marine Landing Force Large: Support Facilities, Planetary Assault Weaponry Number in Fleet: 5 Vijra-class Light Cruiser Light Cruiser Hull Beam/Missile/Ballistic: 45/25/30 Large: Passive Protection Large: Point Defense Array, Additional Weaponry Number in Fleet: 20 Aminara-class Defense Cruiser Light Cruiser Hull Beam/Missile/Ballistic: 40/20/40 Large: Passive Protection Large: Point Defense Array, ECM Number in Fleet: 5 Holani-class Patrol Cruiser Light Cruiser Hull Beam/Missile/Ballistic: 70/10/20 Large: Additional Engine Capacity, ECM Large: ECM, Passive Protection Number in Fleet: 0, 8 building and 16 planned Daxal-class Logistics Cruiser Light Cruiser Hull Beam/Missile/Ballistic: 30/50/20 Large: Support Facilities Large: Support Facilities Number in Fleet: 10 Tunara-class Logistics Ship Destroyer Hull Beam/Missile/Ballistic: 30/50/20 Large: Support Facilities Small: Support Facilities Number in Fleet: 10 Hinar-class Destroyer Destroyer Hull Beam/Missile/Ballistic: 40/30/30 Large: Additional Weaponry, ECM Small: Engine Capacity Number in Fleet: 50, plus 10 building Otali-class Sentinel Destroyer Hull Beam/Missile/Ballistic: 30/30/40 Large: ECM, Point Defense Array Small: Passive Protection Number in Fleet: 10 Migali-class Frigate Frigate Hull Beam/Missile/Ballistic: 50/30/20 Large: ECM, Point Defense Array Number in Fleet: 24 Tifana-class Korvetten Corvette Hull Beam/Missile/Ballistic: 50/20/30 Small: ECM Small: Engine Capacity Number in Fleet: 44 Ugasi-class Scout Scout Hull Beam/Missile/Ballistic: 50/40/10 Small: ECM Number in Fleet: 20 Malao-class Scout Scout Hull Beam/Missile/Ballistic: 30/70/0 Small: Additional Engine Capacity Number in Fleet: 8 plus 2 building Category:Interstellar Polity